Our objective is the continued development of the Mouse Genome Database (MGD), an integrated database of mouse genome information, and supporting software for data importation, analysis, display, publication, and distribution. We emphasize community participation in the maintenance of MGD and the development of associated software tools. The Program Project consists of the following Projects: Project 1: to gather, enter, store, validate, and maintain the essentials of mouse genetic, phenotypic, and physical mapping data in a comprehensive database, MGD. The specific aims of this project are to 1. Maintain and update the mouse genetic information currently represented in MGD. 2. Expand MGD data coverage to include physical mapping data. 3. Maintain phenotypic data repositories, and reorganize and integrate these data into MGD. Project 2: to provide the programming support necessary to maintain the data integrity of MGD, effect changes to its structure and content as required, and enhance the utility of MGD to the research community by developing appropriate software tools and interfaces. The specific aims of this project are to l. Develop and deploy electronic data submission and community annotation tools. 2. Develop tools to aid the Chromosome Committees in preparing reports. 3. Continue to develop and improve the Encyclopedia of the Mouse Genome software. 4. Develop interfaces to MGD that provide online access to analysis and map display tools. 5. Enhance and maintain the implementation of MGD. Project 3: to design microcomputer software for physical mapping data that will combine data analysis with a graphical interface allowing users to examine, edit, and manipulate data with visually interactive tools. This software will be capable of using data imported from MGD. Project 4: to provide community outreach and user support. The specific aims of this project are l. Community outreach through User Support activities. 2. Community involvement in the maintenance and use of the databases and software we develop. 3. Facilitation of database use and data analysis through sharing of analytical and display software. The Program Project also includes a Core to provide Administrative Support.